


Dark Paradise

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce很不好, Earth51, M/M, 自主服用致幻剂, 角色死亡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: “你穿这身真的很滑稽。”仅到他胸口的男孩调笑地打量他，“白色真的不衬你。”也不衬你。Bruce心想。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：
> 
> 很病，Bruce很不好 OOC
> 
> 球51
> 
> 未成年桶
> 
> 角色死亡提及

“你穿这身真的很滑稽。”仅到他胸口的男孩调笑地打量他，“白色真的不衬你。”

也不衬你。Bruce心想。印象中的男孩总是一身黄绿色在楼宇间自由地穿梭，再不然就是红色，如今一套白色休闲装反而勾起了他见到对方停止在15岁的最后一面，身披白布的样子。

“走吧？”Jason拽他的手，顺带握紧。

“去哪？”Bruce没有挣脱，男孩带来的触感太过真实又太过梦幻了。

“你觉得？”

“你以前总喜欢用这些小聪明来反问别人。”

“真的？”

“你看，又来了。”男孩甩了甩他们相牵着的手，不大成熟地发泄心底的不满。“得了吧，你又不在意。”

“Dick挺不喜欢你这样的。”

“那他哭鼻子去。”

-1  
Bruce不是个念旧的人，‘以前’这样的字眼从他嘴里吐出来的机会不多。但诡异的安逸感以及身前这熟悉又陌生的男孩宛如一把利刃，将他埋在冷峻与坚毅最深处的灵魂连皮带肉刨出来，霎时间Bruce又回到某个更加自在的、飘着辣热狗的香气的夜晚。 

在罪犯们还没有反人类滔天大计划的遥远的以前，活力双雄还只是忙着阻止街头的抢劫偷窃，偶尔给谜语人寻找下人生的答案或是给Ivy修理下花花草草，不平凡也不忙碌，恰到好处的刺激与危险。新上任的Robin活力四射，情绪问题还不算特别严重。

偶尔Bruce会甩掉Wayne Enterprises的工作，空出一整天陪Jason去看职业棒球。Jason那天特地穿了Alfred送他的那件NY外套，“我从来没想过我能到现场看，B”男孩蓝绿色的眼睛此时竟渗出一些眼泪，“而且还坐上了VIP看台。”

“我一直想带喜欢的妞来看球赛，如果我足够幸运，我们或许还会被Kisscam拍到，然后我就能顺理成章地吻上她。”中场休息时，Jason指着因为上大屏幕而沸腾的观众席滔滔不绝。Bruce知道Jason是个喜欢说话的孩子，即使他们已经认识一年有余，但如果不是今天他还不知道男孩曾经对一段甜美纯粹的恋情渴望过。所以在Jason看着大屏幕上热吻的男男女女，带笑意骂了几句“这个幸运的son of bitch”时，Bruce也不打算出声指责对方的措辞了。

“你不妨稍微夸大一下你的愿望，”击球手来了一记漂亮的全垒打，Jason正举着喇叭四处蹦跳，手里的可乐和爆米花跟着洒了一地，Bruce拦住他，“例如，你或许想要一个亲笔签名？”

小孩看上去要被幸福击昏了过去。

Bruce才发现自己其实很享受被崇拜的感觉。

-2  
阴雨连绵之于哥谭来说已经见怪不怪，但总归还是惹人忧郁的。

Jason窝在窗台上，借着庄园外的射灯埋头苦读怀里的大部头。里面的故事晦涩难懂，人物关系错综复杂，作者琐碎的叙述方式令男孩又皱紧眉头。

“要在适当光线下阅读。”不远处传来男人的提醒。

是Bruce。

男孩抽出自己的注意力瞪向那边的人，而后翻了一页，无视对方。

“Jason。”Bruce喊他的名字，为书房的暖炉又添些燃料。

Jason终于愿意摆出一副关注他的模样，但他只是扬起头，靠在玻璃上，在昏暗的灯光下这双湖绿色眼睛无限接近于黑色，写满了挑衅的神情，“你现在又管起我来了？”

无论再怎么迟钝也不会听不出其中的责备与酸意。在这时，Jason Todd才像一个真正的15岁男孩，冷战、叛逆、为博得关注而耍脾气。

“对不起。”Bruce靠近他，也乐得看男孩这副持宠而骄的模样，“技术那边出了些问题，Lucius也是迫不得已才会通知我。”

Bruce都知道，知道Jason会在撒娇的时候下唇微微扁着，半垂眼帘，让那浓密的睫毛好打下一片可怜兮兮的阴影，还有——“你答应过我……”——还有这带上微不可闻的鼻音。这都是男孩装出来的，因为他其实并不是特别在意Bruce的违约，他只是玩心大起，想让别人亏欠他什么。偏偏Bruce就喜欢极了Jason这孩子气的委屈，然后又沉浸在哄诱讨好的感觉里。

“我会补偿你的。”Bruce在男孩面前坐下，侧身撑在对方身旁，将男孩困在怀里，顺势握住Jason裸露在外的脚踝。

“你说过好多遍了。”Jason用大部头隔开两人亲密的距离，绿色的眼睛躲在后面窥视着，眼角眉梢全是令人心痒的挑逗。

刚才添上的柴火令屋内升温，恰到好处的燥热、恰到好处的距离、恰到好处的氛围。

最终Bruce拽开这本厚重的障碍物，衔住那片再熟悉不过的果冻唇。

这双灵动的眼睛弯出了得意的弧度。

-3  
有时Jason会让自己挂在最接近后院水池的那棵梧桐树上，在夏末秋初，树叶渐红的时候。

虫不多，也不算躁热，偌大的叶子成了男孩最贪恋的庇护所。这时候他不会看书，而是尝试在颜料盒里画一幅迷你水彩。Jason不是个优秀的画家，因为他用几种颜料涂涂画画之后就将注意转移到树干上，然后用颜料填充纹路间淡色的缝隙里。有时还收集几片漂亮的叶子，回去做成叶脉书签。

Dick曾答应会跟Jason一起搭一间树屋。小孩为此跟Bruce念叨了很久，直到察觉到Dick整日忙于他的小团队后，便不再提起了。

体贴细心的Alfred最先察觉并赋予行动，在Jason15岁生日那天，他们一起在那棵树下搭了个秋千。即使男孩控诉自己不再是个小孩了，也还是经常不自觉地在上面一边哼着小曲一边晃荡。

顷刻间，他便成为了整片庭院里最鲜活的景色。

-4  
一个干燥舒适的下午，在花园吃过‘早餐’后Bruce回书房坐在他最常坐的位置上。今天不是上学日，Jason没有外出活动，整栋房子透出神秘庄严的气氛等待着Bruce去察觉。他侧耳倾听。

Jason会在房间里吗？天花板没有传来男孩健快的脚步声。

在厨房？远处器具轻微的碰撞声听起来是娴熟优雅的管家。

外面？透过窗，那颗梧桐树单调无味地矗立着，只有一把吉他靠在树干上。

身后传来被刻意屏住的呼吸由远至近，男人抿起笑意，等待一个小鬼的恶作剧。

“哇！”处于变声期的声音沙哑了些，但不妨碍男孩想发出炸裂的吼叫声。

一对手臂环住Bruce的脖子，紧了紧，“I got you！”

Bruce偏过头看着他，Jason脸色红润，待在金色尘埃中，在男人抑制着的喜悦的帐幔之外。绿色的眼睛背后是烂漫的阳光和嚣张的笑意，时间静止了一阵，直到男孩埋在他的脖颈时，才重新流动起来。

半响，Bruce才回答，“You got me。”

Jason领着他的步伐缓慢得紧，宛如被无知的力度牵扯住。

“你足够聪明。你知道发生了什么。”男孩听上去被不好的情绪烦扰。

为什么要难过？我好不容易又陪着你了。

直到黑暗将他重新吞噬、撕裂又再次重塑，Bruce才记起分别前Jason笑着告诉他时间还没到。

“Bruce！Bruce！”有人在叫他。

胸腔肌肉猛烈收缩，虚弱的器官被电击后重新运作。他睁开疲弱的眼睛，不出意料是Dick跟Alfred焦急无措的神色。

“你疯了！”可怜的男孩，泛红的眼眶里全是泪水。然后，就像他们之间的无数次争执那般指责他，“致幻剂！”，针管举到他面前，里面是Bruce昏死的罪魁祸首。

“严格来说，是结合稻草人毒素研发出来的致幻剂。”管家严厉地补充，“用量稍有差错，会对你的大脑造成永久性创伤，甚至致命。”老人给他换了一袋点滴，语气里全是对他所为的愤怒。

Bruce不愿开口，上一次从他嘴里出来的全是悲伤、绝望与恼怒的嘶吼。再后来便是无穷尽的鲜血与生命，正如一头伤痕累累的猛兽徒劳地苟活偷生。

但他不后悔。

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自lana~
> 
> 大概就是老蝙吸LSD中毒快死咧才看到幽灵杰鸟，杰鸟是他的摆渡人。当然后面被救活了所以没有走下去。
> 
> 标序号的小故事是事实还是吸LSD吸出来的幻觉看各位自己理解啦
> 
> 而且里面的老爷是因为曾经意外中招发现能见到桶之后，才自己研发了一种更猛的料来自己吸，日渐沉迷吸桶。


End file.
